


sollux is sad

by TrashyRacoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Miserable Sollux, Sadstuck, implied arasol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyRacoon/pseuds/TrashyRacoon
Summary: vent
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Kudos: 1





	sollux is sad

Be Sollux Captor 

  


You're Sollux Captor. You killed your matesprit. Well you didn't kill her, Vriska did, with your body. No matter how much you tell yourself you didn't technically do it you can't believe yourself. You're numb. But nothing like AA is numb, I mean she's dead. You look back at your husktop, oh yeah you were trolling someone. Oh, they ceased trolling you about thirty minutes ago. You let out a sad excuse for a laugh, because what else can you say to that. You distanced yourself from everyone else, your numb, you haven't felt anything in weeks. Looking up you take a deep breath in and scrunch your sniff nub. When,,, was the last time you showered? Maybe last week. You stumble over the mess of a respiteblock, twisting your ankle on your way to grab some body spray. You lift up your arm and push down on the top. Shit. It's empty. Your eyes begin to wet themselves. Can't anything go right for you? Gog. You place your hands onto you head an squeeze. A frustrated sound lets itself out of your lips. Taking a deep breath in you bring yourself to your bathroom. After you've unclothed yourself you realise you forgot new clothes. FUCK. Gripping you hair and letting out a sigh you decide you can put on some diffrent clothes when your back in your respiteblock. Putting your limbs into the shower you look down. Why do you look like that? You can feel a lump forming in your throat when you decide to slap some shampoo into your thin hair. Jegus this water is cold. You turn it up, slanting you head back to aviod washing the shampoo from it. You let out a scream as the water burns your skin. You're so gogdamn frustrated you just turn the shower off, leaving your hair. Instead of doing anything usefull you plop yourself down on the ground. Before you realise mustard colored water is dripping from you face. You do nothing about this and place your eyes into your arms. After your eyes seem to dry you stand up. In front of you is your mirror, wow look how fucking miserable you are. You retaliate agaisnt your thoughts by punching the mirror. It shatters and yellow seeps from your hand. Wow you sure are a smart one huh. 

  
  


You are now the writer.

  


Your done writing this. thanks


End file.
